Demigod Mages
by Godofwar99
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are bored and got an idea to visit the world of Fairy Tail and live a different life for a bit. A stress reviler in many ways as the two have fun with new powers and meeting the characters of the series. Both series belong to respected owners. WARNING: Lemons, harem (because it's me), fetishes and some language.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when you binge watch Fairy Tail in the world of Percy Jackson? Percy and Annabeth will show how.

It was after their first year of college in New Rome, Percy finished with B's while Annabeth got A's. No quests, wars, or monsters occurred during the beginning so Annabeth and Percy were bored, happy to relax but bored. The two decided to watch Fairy Tail together and thought of how cool it'd be to be in there. Where magic and all the crazy stuff is normal and not hidden by some mists from mortal eyes. Percy liked Natsu since the two could relate on protecting friends and family, not to mention being very powerful. Annabeth, could relate to Lucy since, although blonde and the butt end of a joke now and then, could be taken seriously and be smarter than she appeared. She also related to Levy as the bookworm and smart girl. After watching/reading the series, had an idea: what if they could experience that world?

Sure it sounded strange, but things could happen in their own crazy world. After a quick contact to Camp Half-Blood, Percy got in touch with the head of the Hecate cabin, wondering if possible to send them there. All they said was, "Head over and we'll see." Normally people would take a plane, but luckily Percy had his hellhound Mrs. O'Leary so it was just a quick shadow travel over. The two went over to the Hecate cabin, stepping carefully in their cabin. Lou Blackstone, the head of the cabin, greeted the two and began to explain, "Now, we can send you to this anime world," she took a pause to warn, "but it'd be best to do it at night for better effect. Here's another thing, when going, you'll be sort of...reborn. It's like building a character in an RPG, so when going, you'll have what you wanted. So while we figure the way there, decide how you'll go. Powers, looks, etc." Percy shook her hand to say, "Thanks, Lou, what can we do to repay you?" She shrugged to say, "The Hephaestus kids like new building experiments, I like new magic experiments. Now, get to choosing your new life."

After watching the series, Percy and Annabeth decided to layout some ground rules: One, not too many magics. While this trip was for fun, they wanted to be even with their skills and powers. Annabeth already knew hers: Memory Make due to her memorization skills, and Requip so she can be a warrior like Erza, but do the OP thing right. Percy had some issues with his magics, but got it.

Rule two: Don't stay in for too long. Despite going into a fantasy world, they needed to remember the real one and their families. So every now and then, they needed to return home.

Rule three: Any and all waifus must be shared; yes, even Annabeth fell for some of the guild girls.

After getting their priorities done, with their magics, looks and other things, they found Lou at the Poseidon cabin with two necklaces. Lou asked, "Okay, got your bios down?" Both demigods showed their written works done as the pieces of paper dissolved into a green mist and entered the necklace's green gems. Lou explained, "Okay, so once you put these on, you'll be taken to the Fairy Tail world, but here's the thing. One day there is an hour here, so stay as long as you'd like. Once taken off, the world sort of enters a pause mode so if you need a break you'll start right back. Just take the necklaces off and you'll be back here. Good luck and don't die." Lou then placed the two necklaces on the demigods as their vision of the real world went black.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, first crossover. I've been watching the Fairy Tail series, including the movies, and got creative. Annabeth's magics will be as stated: Memory Make and Requip. However, what would Percy's be? review/PM me if interested.

And because this is me, harem is expected. Who should join this crossover harem? Review/PM your responses.

Will join

FT: Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Lisanna, Kinana, Levy, Juvia

PJO: Artemis, Piper, Kym, Hestia, Keto, Reyna, Thalia

If you want the PJO girl to have FT abilities, what would they be?


	2. POLL

Before posting the first real chapter, I want some advice. Because Annabeth and Percy have entered the Fairy Tail world, they can have some new powers and be new people. Annabeth has Molding and Requip magic, making her sort of a mix of Gray and Erza. What I'm wondering is what should Percy's powers be? The two agreed on having only two magics while there, but I've been somewhat conflicted on the matter. So here are the options I've been thinking of. Anything in () means type; top two win

MAGICS

Water Slayer magic (Dragon, god, or demon)

Take over (beast, demon, animal, god)

Eye magic (mind control, stone, figure, etc)

Transformation

Regular water magic (like Juvia)

I've also wanted to ask on what girls (FT and PJO) should join Percy in the harem. It's a new world so, any vows will have no effect (AKA, Hunters/Artemis, Hestia, Rachel Dare, goddesses) But I will show who WILL join.

FUTURE HAREM MEMBERS

Thalia Grace

Artemis

Hestia

Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss

Erza Scarlet

Juvia Lockser

Reyna

Any others? PM me


	3. Hargeon

What was Camp Half-Blood, was now Hargeon. Percy's eyes opened to reveal a port town with old buildings, a marina, ships coming into the harbor and people dressed in a sort of fantasy-style fashion sense with some modern trends. "Wow, it worked, huh?" Percy looked over to see Annabeth; she still had her curly blonde hair, stormy eyes, but now she had a short blue skirt, some sandals, and a white blouse. Only difference with her body was the fact her chest inflated from a C cup to Lucy's chest size. Percy looked into the water to see he also looked the same, but had decided to get some tattoos like a trident on his forearm. His attire consisted of some black boots, pants, a blue coat as he said, "Well, guess we decided to start in Hargeon."

Before walking around, Annabeth asked, "Let's see if the magics we assigned works." Annabeth pulled some screen when Percy asked, "Wait what are you doing?" His girlfriend explained, "Checking my equipment. This is kind of like a video game, so let's check out my tools." She looked to see three sections: Weapons, Armor, Items. She explained, "Seems I got one pair of armor plus a few weapons and tools. Let's see... my dagger, Drakon Bone sword from Tartarus, my invisibility cap, and a shield. Not much to go on, but I'm sure to get some armors while here. Plus I got my amazing Memory Make magic. All I need is to see a few magics and I'll be able to fight like an S-Class wizard. It'd be good to use some powers for once, I've always relied on my brains. Now I can do both." Percy smirked when saying, "I'll try my magic out later. I want to keep it a surprise for now. But let's explore a bit."

Hargeon was just was it was in the anime with old buildings and just lots of fishing people than magic. There was only one shop that sold magic items and that's where the two were heading. "Proper Grocer" Annabeth said as they entered, "Only magic shop in town. I bet Lou would do some mean stuff to the guy here." The magic shop had a low variety of item given the town was more of a fishing variety than magic. There were simple items like books, wands, orbs, etc. Annabeth sighed when looking at a book to say, "Well, this is basically level one so...got to start small I guess." Percy looked at a wand and thought himself to be Harry Potter when realizing, "Wait...do we have any money?" This sort of got Annabeth's attention when she remembered the currency was different than there's; she remembered having a small purse of some gold drachmas and silver denarii from Camp Jupiter. She pulled them out and wondered if they had any value while in this world. Annabeth to the shop keep, an old man who wore a simple robe and looked like a stereotypical wizard from Disney, she asked him, "Hi, we were wondering on if these have any use." The man examined a gold drachma when his face lit up and explained, "Well, little lady, these do have worth, but I'm not a bank. One of these gold coins here is about...50,000 jewel." Both demigods looked surprised as the shop keep moved to a bookshelf where he extracted a black leather book, "I'm glad you came here actually, never thought you'd show up. I've been asked to keep this book on hold for people with coins just like yours, I guess you two are the buyers." Percy was given the book when asking, "Wait...who told you to hold this for us?"

The book was one silver denarius, which turns out is 25,000 jewel each, which was basically 250 USD. Annabeth checked the remaining change while Percy inspected the mystery book they were given. Annabeth said, while exiting the store, "Okay, we have 11 gold drachmas and now 20 silver denarii. Guess we'll have to stop at a bank and convert these. So, any luck on the book?" Percy examined the piece of work, it had some light brown pages, which were basically blank, with a black cover. Percy stopped at the first page when a note slipped out. Annabeth picked it up and began to read, "Percy, Annabeth, I knew you'd stop at that shop, probably to get that blonde cutie Lucy. Lots of fun characters in this world, makes me want to come over and join you two. This book is to...how should I put it...form your own team. If you're going to a new world, might as well have some fun, right? In any case, Percy, Annabeth told me about the fun you two want, let's get that clear before the accusing game. In any case, this shall be your managing book; if you want a person to join your group, simply write down their full name and be within twenty feet of their location. Once written, a simple mind alteration spell will make them join your group, but act completely normal. Once the name is written you can also give commands verbally, or do more by writing them down. The only limit is your imagination! And also what can actually happen. Well, enjoy, let me know how it goes, I want details. Signed, Lou Blackstone."

"Well...guess that explains the book." Percy said as he flipped through the blank pages. There were pages with one header, but it took two pages until another one, probably showing the pages each harem girl gets. Annabeth looked around, "Speaking of Lucy...where is she? Did we start at the beginning of the series? If so, then shouldn't she be here?" The two soon heard some girls cheering in delight as they said, "It's the Salamander!" Annabeth shook her head when saying, "Let's see, girls cheering for 'Salamander', must mean we're at the beginning. So, let's head to the center of town."

Following the sound of cheering girls was easy, in the middle of the port town was a man with spiky purple hair and dressed in rather "showy" clothing. Percy remembered the "Salamander" being a guy named Bora who used girls for slave trade by using charm magic. Annabeth asked, "So, who should kick his ass? You or me?" Percy smirked to say, "I guess I could. I want to try out my new abilities. Plus, if a fight should happen, you can memorize some magics." Annabeth smirked and said, "Good point. Good luck, Seaweed Brain."

"Ladies, please we can all have fun, especially on my ship tonight." The fake Salamander announced as the group of love-struck women cheered. Percy went through the group as he asked, "So, you're the legendary fire mage, huh? Honestly, I don't see anything great about you." The girls that surrounded Percy grew mad when the man said, "Easy, ladies, I'm sure he needs a demonstration of my amazing power. I take it you're a mage? What do you say, we have a fight to show you that I am the real Salamander?" Percy looked around the group, behind Bora was a blonde bomb-shell with her hair tied in a side ponytail, wore a white shirt, blue skirt and black leather boots with a whip and pouch around her waist. Behind her was a young man with spiky pink hair, white pants, black, sleeveless jacket with some blue cat at his side. Percy smirked when saying, "Of course. But if you're such a great and powerful mage, let's not fight here, how about we fight on the water? More room to fight." The man chuckled to say, showing off, "Splendid! Meet me at the port and we'll fight there then." He cheered to the girls, "Cheer me on, ladies!" His feet ignited in some pinkish-purple flames as he blasted off like a rocket, yelling, "Meet me there in half an hour, if you're man enough!" The girls started to chased the celebrity mage in a fan-girl frenzy, but Percy grabbed one girl, the blonde-bombshell.

Annabeth watched the whole thing and went to Percy as he stopped a certain blonde girl, who they knew was Lucy Heartfilia, Annabeth's favorite character. Lucy yelled, "Hey! What are you doing!? I need to go meet the Salamander for his fight!" Percy noticed the girl's brown eyes had hearts in them when thinking, "She's still under the charm spell. Well, I know what'll break it." The spiky haired man walked over with his blue cat when he said, "Yo! You serious on fighting that guy?" The love-struck girl turned to the new guy when the hearts disappeared and looked confused, "Wait...what's going on?" Annabeth walked over to explain, "That guy you saw, the 'Salamander', was a fake. His name is Bora, and what happened to you and those girls was a charm spell." Lucy shook her head and looked to Annabeth, asking, "Wait...why didn't it work on you?" Annabeth walked over to Percy as she kissed his cheek, "Because I already have a love. Well, now you know he uses charm magic, that could help." The spiky young man asked, "Glad you're planning to fight that guy, but still," his flames ignited in red flames, "I wanted to fight him!" Lucy's brown eyes widened when looking to the man's right shoulder to see a symbol, the symbol of the guild Fairy Tail. Lucy asked, "Wait...fire magic, Fairy Tail guild mark, spiky pink hair, you're...THE SALAMANDER?!"

Explanations had to be given, but best over lunch. The four, well five including the cat, went to a nearby restaurant for something to eat. The five sat at a booth, boys across from girls as they dug in. The real Salamander dug in like a beast, his cat friend eating fish, while Percy and Annabeth ate more slowly, since it was a while since dinner at camp. When settled down, Lucy asked, "Okay so...I need some answer and since I offered lunch, please tell me what's going on. What's a Fairy Tail wizard doing here and who are you two?" She gestured to Percy and Annabeth when the hungry fire wizard explained, "Well, first, my name is Natsu Dragneel. I came here to look for a friend of mine named Igneel. Thought that guy was him." The blue cat spoke, "Shame too. We came all this way. Besides, be glad we got to you. That guy you saw was Bora, a former member of the Titan Nose guild. He's bad news, Lucy." Lucy nodded when looking to Percy and Annabeth on her left side, asking, "What about you two? Are you from Fairy Tail as well?"

Guess it was backstory time, Annabeth was the one to explain, "We're not from Fiore, I guess you could saw we're...immigrants. We came to Fiore for a new start on life after some issues at home. We've actually wanted to join this Fairy Tail guild for some work." Lucy's eyes lit up when asking, a bit desperately, "That's right! I want to join Fairy Tail too! Can you help me get in, Natsu?! Please?!" She got into a begging position when Natsu said, while eating some pasta, "Sure no problem." He ate the food down in one giant gulp when saying, "But first, that Bora guy needs to pay!" Natsu's angry mood needed Percy to tell him, "Sorry, man, but I'm the one who challenged that guy." The reminder hit Natsu hard as he sighed and pouted in anger. Lucy looked to Percy asking, "Speaking of, that guy seems skilled in fire magic, what can you do?"

Percy answered, "I prefer to keep it a secret. If interested, come to the fight and cheer me on." Annabeth sighed when she explained, "It's part of his charm to by mysterious." She looked over at the time to say, "Speaking of, ten minutes until the fight. Better get going."

At the port, Bora the fake Salamander stood with his entourage of ladies as Percy walked in with his group of four. The fire mage announced, "Behold, ladies, the man who dares challenge a Fairy Tail wizard." The girls, who are under his love charm, booed the group as Percy responded, "Yeah, yeah, but hey, I showed up, didn't I?" Bora gave a playful smirk before telling the young man, "Indeed. As a sign of good faith, how about I allow you the first punch?" Percy chuckled under his breath when he said, "Alright, just, tell your fan girls to get a safe distance. This could end bad." Bora raised a brow, before telling them, "Now, you heard the fool, girls, we wouldn't want you all to get hurt." The crowd moved away from Bora and Percy said, "Since I'm allowed the first punch, let me get ready." He soon took a deep breath as some vortex formed at his lips; the water from the port moved up like a wave and into Percy's mouth. Everyone was surprised by how this guy was drinking the sea water by the gallons. Bora asked, a bit freaked out, "What...what are you doing?!" Even Annabeth seemed surprise when black marks formed on Percy's right arms and to his face. A menacing, dark aura surrounded the youth when Percy said, "You should be asking, what I AM. I'm not a typical mage, buddy. I've dealt with monsters of many kinds, I guess you could call me the Bane of Monsters. My name is Percy Jackson, son of the sea god, and I am a devil slayer!"

Everyone was surprised by what Percy was, even Annabeth. However, she did remember Percy saying that the devil slayers were underrated and needed more attention since they seemed better than god slayers. Considering they were demigods and their parents were deities, she thinks god slaying wouldn't have been the right choice. Plus, Percy looked great when going dark. Lucy asked, "What the Hell is a devil slayer?! I've never heard of them before!" Annabeth explained, while she began writing in the black book behind their backs, "It's a rare magic that's rarely used. This magic allows its users to use a specific element to slay demons. It also lets the user eat their respective element to replenish strength and become immune to its effect." Annabeth wrote, while talking, "Lucy Heartfilia soon began to develop feelings for the devil slayer, Percy Jackson, as well as his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. At first she insists on becoming friends, while secretly having a crush on both of them. When alone, can't help but play the part of fan girl and will do anything to make them happy." Lucy's brown eyes turned green for a few seconds as she blushed to Percy's first attack.

Water gathered at Percy's right arm as it turned from blue to a sort of dark purple color as the demigod smirked at the frightened fire mage. "You said I get first shot, be good on your word." Percy retorted when he moved his arm back into a punching motion. Bora pleaded, "No! WAIT, PLEASE!" Those words fell on deaf ears when Percy moved his arm forward with the water forming a sort of claw in shape, "Water Devil's Claw!" Bora was hit with a powerful force that sent the phony flying through the air; his screams were heard until he hit a bell tower on the other side of town. When the mage was down, the girls sort of broke from whatever spell the creep had them under when Percy said, "You're free, ladies. Got hurt the man who tried to sell you into sex-slavery." He pointed to the bell tower as Bora's entourage turned to an angry mob. Percy looked down to see the two rings Bora had on him when the slayer smirked saying, "Spoils of war."

When the fight was done, Natsu and Lucy were a bit awestruck as he came over asking, "So, think we could join?" Natsu soon smirked and said, "Sure thing!" Their little celebration was cut a bit short when hearing a large number of footsteps coming their way. Natsu said, "Crap! The army! RUN!" Natsu grabbed Lucy and took off running as Happy grew a pair of wings and started going with them. Annabeth and Percy were left back as she looked to Percy, "I don't feel like walking the whole way. Think we could," she pointed to the water, "try a more expressed way?" Percy smirked as he carried Annabeth bridal style and walked to the water. One of the troops yelled, "Halt!" Before the two could do that, Percy jumped into the harbor. However, instead of sinking, Percy's body was lifted up as a a sort of serpentine body of water formed around Percy's waist and the two were off.

While going out into the water, Annabeth showed Percy the book to explain, "Got Lucy written in here. Said she'd have to befriend us, but has a major crush on us now. It'll be some time before we can have fun." Percy smirked as he kissed Annabeth's lips as they were now on their way to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail. "I'll have to thank Lou properly when we get back." Percy said as they went to start a new adventure.


	4. New Members

(Author's note: I decided to skip the introduction to the guild for Lucy and the two demigods and get to when Lucy got an apartment.

Lucy Heartfilia looked at her new apartment, most of the stuff she needed were in there like a dresser, stove, bed and tables. She looked at her new place saying, "First I get into Fairy Tail and score a nice place at 70,000 jewel a month?! Lucky me!" The blonde mage looked around when she had two guests, "Lucky you, indeed." Lucy looked behind her to see Percy and Annabeth coming in. She yelled, "HEY!" she soon blushed and asked, nervously, "It's rude to barge in but...what are you two doing here?" Annabeth thought, "Great she's still under the book's spell. She's hiding it, but she has a crush on us both." Annabeth explained, "We're still new and don't have a place to stay for the night, mind if we stay here until tomorrow?" Lucy cleared her throat and tried hiding her new found feelings, "Well...I suppose you could for the night...but no funny business. I've had a long day with Natsu in the mountains..." Percy gave a playful smile when saying, "Don't worry, we'll be good. For now, how about you use the bath?" He walked over and smelled her close up as Lucy blushed bright, "I think a bath would make you feel and smell better." Lucy stammered, while her heart raced, "Of...of course..." she rushed to the bathroom as Annabeth shook her head, "Nice going..flirting with her right in front of me."

Percy reminded Annabeth, "Admit it, you wanted the face to face encounter more." Annabeth blushed nervously when retorting, "In any case...she's going to be both ours so we might as well get use to sharing. Now," she pulled out the book Lou willed into the world, "let's see what we can do to make her more...for us." Percy took the book and saw what Annabeth wrote about Lucy "Has a secret crush on both mages? Well, let's add to that." He found a pen and began to write under Lucy's page, "Whenever Lucy hears 'do a job for us' from either Percy or Annabeth, she'll enter a trance as she'll do anything they say, no matter what it is. Only way out is when hearing 'job is done'." Annabeth giggled when saying, "That's mean, Percy. But let's see if it works." Annabeth waited a few seconds before saying, "Oh, Lucy, we need you to do a job for us." The two then heard water splashing and upon exiting the bathroom, a naked Lucy stood before them with her brown eyes glowing green, "Your wish, masters?"

Annabeth walked over and grabbed Lucy's tits, moaning at how wet and firm they are, "Hmm...so firm. Nicely done keeping these girls in such fine conditions, Lucy." Lucy replied in a monotone voice, "Thank you, mistress." Annabeth looked at her curiously, "Hmmm..." she thought for a minute before saying, "Lucy, from now on, when in a trance, you'll act happy and cheerful." Lucy smiled and changed her tone, "Of course, mistress!" Annabeth kept squeezing as Lucy commented, "Mistress, your grip is so...good..." Percy joined the action as he went behind and squeezed Lucy's firm ass, "You don't mind, do you?" Lucy shook her head, "Of course not, I'm yours, master." Percy leaned forward and kissed the side of her cheek as he kept squeezing a butt cheek, "Good, now then," he said before telling her, "be a good hostess and entertain us."

Annabeth and Percy sat on Lucy's bed as their new servant girl began to belly dance naked like in Dragon Cry as her enormous breasts swayed with each spin, her ass jiggled with all the turns, even her feet were cute as she danced tip toed like a ballerina. The erotic dance managed to make Percy hard when Annabeth smirked and ordered, "Lucy, be a dear and suck your master off." Lucy stopped her dance and went over to Percy and began to strip the demigod of his pants. In her line of sight was a eight inch "sword" that pointed at Lucy like a compass. Lucy then got on her knees as her soft lips kissed the tip and took half of thing in her mouth while her tongue rubbed the shaft. Annabeth soon decided to join in on the fun. However, she first went to Lucy's key-chain to pull a certain gold key out, Taurus the bull. Lucy kept sucking Percy off as Annabeth looked at Lucy's firm ass when saying, "Oh, Taurus, if you can hear me, you owe me big time."

Annabeth slowly inserted the golden key between Lucy's anus as the girl tensed up for a moment when Annabeth ordered, "No, no, keep sucking until master unleashes a load in that mouth of yours." Lucy nodded as she kept sucking Percy, who was breathing heavily and used his hands to make Lucy take it all in as her head bobbed up and down. Annabeth whispered, while she rubbed Lucy's now wet puss, "You crave this, Lucy, those gimpy outfits scream 'Someone screw me' well, now you do it more for our attention. When you exit this trance, you'll do flirting with both of us and when alone, will masturbate to this fantasy. Understood?" Lucy nodded as Percy released a load into her mouth while the demigod huffed from pleasure. Annabeth kept shoving Taurus' key in and out of Lucy when the demigod came up to her ear and ordered, "Now, swallow it and prepare for bed. When you wake up, this will be a wet dream, a dream you want to happen for real. Be our cute fan girl, Lucy." Lucy swallowed and responded, while breathing hard, "Yes mistress..." she stood up and went to get dressed for bed. Annabeth held the key to the bull when whispering, "Oh, bull boy, we can help you get that ass if you help us. Just a thought." Percy sighed as his member began to deflate, "And you called me perverted."

Annabeth soon ordered, "Oh, Lucy, never mind that. Come in here, there's still more to do." Lucy came in, cleaned up, but the daughter of wisdom knew that was a waste of time. She ordered, "Now, Lucy, be a dear and show us your celestial spirits. More specifically, this one." She tossed Lucy the smelly key as the mage waved it in the air, "Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" The celestial spirit appeared as he did with his black and white spotted fur, black speedo, brown boots, an axe o his back and looking like a steroid infused ranch-cow. He saw Lucy naked, not to mention wasn't yelling at him for staring, as he went pervy-crazy, "Why, Miss Lucy, decided to reward me?!" He was going crazy with the eye candy when Annabeth explained, "Actually, you have us to thank, Taurus."

The spirit saw the demigod mages looking at him when he asked, "Oh? And what did you two do to my contractor?" Annabeth explained, "Simple, we put her in a really deep trance where this is all a wet dream. After all, I did shove your key in her ass." The cow-man smirked to say, "Why thank you, miss. How can I return the favor?" Annabeth patted his right arm to say, "I want you and Percy to do her."

While Taurus was grinning away, Percy stood up asking, "Seriously? You summoned the cow spirit for a gang-bang?" Annabeth giggled when saying. "If you do, I'll let you pick which half you get and who'll be next to join." Percy remained silent when sighing to tell her, "At least I can give my second magic a try." He walked behind Lucy when Taurus asked, "Second magic? What's that?" Percy smirked as he began to glow bright and grow in size, "Take Over!"

Annabeth smiled when Percy appeared in a new form. He was as tall as Taurus, just as buff, but his form was different. Longer bull horns, his legs were that of a bull, and his member was now longer. Annabeth asked, "The minotaur? Interesting. So you decided to do beast soul?" Percy looked to Annabeth, towering over her to explain, "Beast and Satan Soul. Still one magic, just different varieties. Now," he turned to the spirit, "let's get Annabeth's pervy self satisfied." Taurus looked to the hypnotized Lucy and her nude form as his member popped out from his battle shorts, "I'll take the front. Now, Miss Lucy, mind giving me that long awaited kiss?"

"Just a second, boys." Annabeth intruded when flipping through the book, "Says we can also change their physical appearance. I figured if you two are doing the bull theme, how about this?" She began scribbling down as Lucy's body glowed. Her height slightly increased, butt got bigger, so too did her bust size, all while a cute pair of cow horns poked from her head. "Now she's ready." Taurus wasted no time when he inserted the head into Lucy's mouth. Percy used his immense strength to lift Lucy's legs up, spread them and penetrated her maidenhood.

While going to town on Lucy, Annabeth began writing on Lucy's page. "When having sexy with a demigod, no matter the form, Lucy's fertility rate would increase. A gift from the gods." Lucy's body glowed a bit green for a few seconds as Annabeth watched the two minotaurs go to town on Lucy. Annabeth could see the bulges in her throat and womb as the two shoved their massive cocks into her, but yet Lucy kept a smile going as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Taurus said, while going faster, "Miss Lucy,such a soft mouth! You're making it hard hold back!" Percy grunted as he kept going inside Lucy's cave of wonders. It was so tight, so good and the demigod-monster was also having issues holding back. At the same time, both bull-men exploded inside the celestial mage, both holes overflowing with their own cum. Taurus asked, "Go again? The night's still young."

(Time skip to the next day. Lucy is with Natsu and Happy)

After the night of fun with Lucy, Percy and Annabeth were now on day three of their guild fun. The two decided to get some in-world currency via a job, so to the guild hall they went. The two still had the attire they had when arriving, standard, basic equipment as the two looked for a job. Annabeth looked at them saying, "Thieves, ingredient gathering for a potion, break a small curse, nothing seems up our alley." Percy sighed to say, "True, I need a demon to fight and you need someone to study for your arsenal. I wonder..." he looked over to the guild's white-haired beauty, Mirajane Strauss. Percy and Annabeth watched her wait on tables, her white hair extended to her waist, bangs tied upwards and her blue eyes shining like the sky. She was wearing an ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. Her chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane was wearing high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. Annabeth looked to Percy as she asked, "Thinking of having her come out of retirement?" Percy nodded when he handed her the black book, "Add her in, and work the magic."

Percy walked over to Mirajane, who was working as the guild's waitress, Annabeth found an empty spot for the white-haired beauty to join. Annabeth began to write as Percy talked to her, "Mirajane Strauss. When meeting Percy and his girlfriend, Mirajane felt a pull to them and was willing to help however she could." She paused and wrote another addition, "When she hears 'do some modeling' she'll enter a trance and do anything she's told by the two. Only way out is by hearing one of them say 'photo shot'." She closed the book and hoped it worked.

"So what I'm saying is, as a powerful mage who's had a lot of experience, would you mind helping me and Annabeth with a job?" After asking for help, Percy looked to see Mirajane's blue eyes turn emerald green for a few seconds before she smiled to say, "Of course, just meet me at the bar. Some new jobs came in." Mirajane walked to the bar as Percy thought, "Okay, Annabeth, let's see what the She-Devil can do for us."

Percy went to the job board when Annabeth came walking in. The two looked at the scene when Mirajane picked a job for them, "This one is good. It involves a sea demon and a witch, should help you two greatly with Lucy gaining new magics to memorize and Percy getting a new form." The blonde mage nodded and asked, "So, Mirajane, I found a place at the Fairy Hills and need help moving in. Percy's a boy so he can't help. Mind helping me move in? I'll be sure to pay you back. The job we're going takes six hours by cart, so think we can do it tomorrow and help get settled today?" The book's effect got to Mirajane when she told Annabeth, "Sure thing!" She turned to Percy, "Sorry you can't come...girls only, apparently." Percy shrugged as if it was not offensive, but thought, "Oh, but I'm sure an exception will be made with me."

Mirajane and Annabeth spent some time getting settled at the Fairy Hills, Fairy Tail's female-only residential building. Mirajane and Annabeth carried in a fountain made of marble as it kept the water-works going. Some boxes were unpacked, lots of books were stored on a shelf, was a mix of Levy and Erza's rooms. Mirajane asked, "So, Annabeth, what's in these other boxes?" Mirajane walked to an unpacked as she opened to reveal mostly male clothing. Annabeth walked over as she explained, "Well, you see, they're mostly to 'do some modeling'. Mirajane paused as her blue eyes turned green and said, emotionless, "What are your orders, mistress?"

Annabeth snickered and went to the fountain. After opening the curtains, a small rainbow was made from the spray; Annabeth flipped a coin in "Call Percy" she ordered. Percy's face appeared in the mist like an Iris Message back home; the devil-slayer looked to Annabeth, "So, did you get Mirajane...tamed?" His girlfriend nodded, telling him, "Indeed I did. I'll start the fun without you. Get the job done and I'll have some hot ass ready for you. Hope you got something good out of it." The message ended as Annabeth turned to Mirajane, "Now, Mira, I need you to strip out of your clothes and into nothing. After that bend over the bed."

Mirajane stripped off her red dress and under garments to reveal her lovely, modeling body. She walked over to the king sized bed and bent over the edge of the mattress with her ass sticking up towards Annabeth. The daughter of Athena walked towards the perfect, firm ass when she gave it a slap, making her cheeks jiggle. Annabeth smirked when she told Mirajane, "Now, Mira, stay still. I'm just going to have fun from behind."

Mirajane did as ordered when Annabeth got on her knees and shoved her face into Mira's ass. She had her mouth near Mira's puss, nose between her butt and eyes viewing over her back. Annabeth let her tongue begin licking and eating out Mira's now wet slit. Her tongue rubbed the outside of Mira's puss as the tip then protruded inside her vagina. Annabeth kept

"Well, this is a surprise." Annabeth's yuri-fest was interrupted by Percy as he was seen entering through the window. He carried with him a glowing red vial and a sword kept in the hilt. Annabeth pulled her face out of Mirajane's ass when walking to her boyfriend, asking, "So, how did the job go?" Percy showed the items and explained, "Got paid 1500 jewel, and managed to get some items from the target. Say this," he showed the vial, "is a love potion. While this," he gestured to the sword, "is some kind of wind blade." Annabeth took hold of the sword as she told Percy, "Guess I'll take the sword as payment for getting out new place up." Percy looked around with his sea-green eyes then glanced back at Mirajane bending over the bed. He asked, "Mind if I take a stab at her? I've been working hard all day." Annabeth gave a pondering look before saying, "Fine. However, I get to join in. You take the front, I'll resume the back."

(Skip lewd scene. I'll update the scene later)

After having their fun on Mirajane, the white haired mage laid asleep in bed, nude and exhausted from the different kinds of work. Annabeth looked to Percy as she said, "She was fun. I just wonder who else we can add to the book? Not many waifus until Erza comes. Who are potentials now?" Percy scratched his head trying to remember, "Well," he counted them down, "there's Bisca, Laki, Cana, Levy. Juvia doesn't come until later, then Evergreen. Wendy is still in Caith Shelter." Annabeth nodded when an idea came to mind, "You know...I wonder if any of our friends would be willing to...join us?" Percy raised a brow in curiosity when his blonde girlfriend explained, "There's Piper, who could use some cheering up, especially after the break up. Thalia, who could have fun here with all her new skills." Percy chuckled, asking, "Any guy friends wanting to join?" Annabeth shushed him with her smelly index finger, "No, no. Just for us." Percy looked inside the book, "Well," he told her, "guess we'll have to keep the waifus limited...including Lucy and Mira, there's only twelve spots available in the book."

"Well, that's a problem..." Annabeth seemed disappointed in the limited number of spots in the book, with Mira and Lucy added, there's only ten spots left. "Well, I guess girls in the book will be the main waifus. We'll need a new way to have fun with the other girls. Who knows, maybe we'll find a way when on another job." Percy chuckled, saying, "True...but how am I now going to get out of here? This is a girls' only building and I had to climb up through the window. Maybe I should get my own place." Annabeth shook her head and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry," she explained, "I do have an idea." She handed him a ring with a green gem in the middle, "It's an illusion ring. Until we figure the whole...controlling the whole dorm issue, you're going to have to be my new female roommate." Annabeth's boyfriend shook his head when asking, "Okay, so we ten spots left in the book, a bunch of girls yet to come. So...who should we add?"

Annabeth wondered on that question for a bit then asked, "I was thinking...what if we had some of our own friends in the book?"

(Author's Note 2)  
I've gotten a bunch of requests of the harem girls, but here's the most popular. Take your votes, only ten spots for the harem.

FT girls:  
Erza Scarlet  
Bisca Mulan (Wants Asuka to be Percy's daughter)  
Minerva Orlando  
Lisanna Strauss  
Jenny Realight  
Juvia Lockser  
Wendy Marvell and Carla  
Ultear  
Evergreen  
Levy McGarden  
Kinanna  
Kagura Mikazuchi

PJO (vote on their FT magics)

Thalia Grace  
Piper McLean  
Sadie Kane  
Juniper  
Keto  
Lou Ellen Blackstone


	5. POLL 2

Hey, got back into Fairy Tail as of late, got the mood back to write but was wondering on some Fairy Tail members who could join the harem. I'll give a list and you can vote on if they could join or not. And if not, please...don't be rude in the reviews.

Wendy Marvell

Bisca Cornell

Chelia Blendy

Kagura Mikazuchi

Charla (Can take human form or Percy takes Exceed form)

Hisui E. Fiore

Imitatia

Yukino

Kyoka


	6. New Plan

After a night of harem-talk, Percy woke up to the two beauties in bed with him. He looked around when looking at the time, "Six-twenty in the morning..." He yawned and decided to look at Mirajane's job book. The oldest Strauss was kind enough to bring the guild's record book for requests, both standard and S-class. He flipped through to see an S-class request, "Important! Witch Terrorizing Town of Rosalia. Sea beasts overrun our town and witch makes slaves of her victims. Will pay six million jewel plus special item." Percy thought for a bit, "An S-class job...could pay well, plus this witch might be key to gaining new power. However, might need a bigger team...maybe...we could get some outside help."

He soon heard Annabeth's voice, still trying to wake up, "Found a good job?" Percy looked over to a nude Annabeth getting out of bed as she stretched her body while he breasts jiggle. "I found one. It's S-class though." Annabeth gestured to Mirajane, who was still sleeping, "Well we do have one S-class mage under our...guidance. Given our abilities too, we can win."

Percy shook his head to say, "Maybe but we'll need a bigger team. Job deals with a witch, sea beasts, and some other stuff. So we might need a bigger team. Lucy left for that job for the book, so she'll be back soon. Not to mention Erza too, but they'll be heading to deal with Lullaby. Remember how you said we might bring some of our own friends into this world? I think it's time to head back home for a bit. We been here for about...three, four days? That means it's been that many hours back in our world. We'll talk to Lou once we're there." Annabeth went over to get dressed, "Well," she said, "I guess some time back home won't hurt. Got to pause the game every now and than." The two then disappeared in a bright green light as their bodies disappeared from the room.

The two demigods reappeared in the real world, it was early in the morning, around seven o'clock. Annabeth looked confused, "Wait...should't it still be night if each day is an hour?" They were met with a new voice, "Yeah...guess my time feature was off." Lou Ellen appeared in the orange camp shirt, blue jeans and boots with her black hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes shined. Percy and Annabeth were in their normal attire, not the ones worn in their artificial world; Lou asked, "So how was it? Why back so early?"

Percy explained, "Well, we were thinking of bringing some friends in for a big job. And we thought we could bring some outside help with us." Lou nodded, saying, "Ah, cheat codes. Well, I'll modify the necklaces to allow new items and see on getting new people in. How many will go?" Percy and Annabeth looked at each other when she said, "Well...how about two extra?" Lou agreed, "Alright, will be a few hours. But your wizard-selves will be gone for a few minutes in that world. Meantime, get what you need." Percy stopped Lou for a bit, "Oh, by the way, I had an idea that can happen later. After our next job, can you have us sent after the Tenrou Island arc?"

Both girls were very confused, Percy explained, "There's the seven year time skip, I'm not sure how that will effect us, but if we're gone seven years in there, then how long would we be gone here?" Lou thought on it to answer, "A long time, maybe over a week." Percy continued, "So after this job, we sort of...skip the time coma and come back. We'll say we were on a quest and by that time, all the waifus will be together, some will be older, and new ones will follow after. Honestly, seems like starting at the start of the series was a bit...slow." Lou paused for a bit, trying to think of the extra work she's going to do. She told Percy, "Fine, but I'm making a necklace for myself and joining in to get my own harem, since, after all, all this wouldn't be possible without me." Annabeth nodded her head to say, "Fair enough. Well, if it's going to be a few hours, I'm heading to the Hephaestus cabin to get some new gear to add."

Lou asked Percy, "What about you, water boy? Going to do anything?" The son of Poseidon looked to Lou when he explained, "I know who Annabeth wants to come with us so...I'll be sending some messages, but if Annabeth gets new gear, mind if I get some new powers?" Lou pondered on that for a bit before saying, "I guess. You have Water Devil Slayer magic and Take Over, what else do you want?"

He thought for a bit, but then knew the answer when he whispered into Lou's ear the answer. She nodded her head to say, "Those could be useful. Alright, I'll get to work and you better get to messaging. It'll be a while before heading back to your fantasy world."

(Time skip)

After getting their new selves outfitted with some new gear and tricks, Percy and Annabeth returned back to their dorm in the Fairy Hills. Mirajane was still asleep, so not much changed after leaving. Annabeth looked to Percy, asking, "Okay, so did you send the messages out?" Percy nodded, explaining, "I did. Two of our friends should be arriving at Half-Blood shortly for their break. Lou will give them the necklaces and arrive in Hargeon. One of us should be there to help them out."

The last part made Annabeth curious, asking, "Why not both? You doing something in this world?" Percy looked at Annabeth's grey eyes to tell her, "If we're doing a time skip after this job, I have some...priorities I want to deal with before we skip over seven years." He pulled out their harem book and gave it to Annabeth, "While you got some new gear, I got a new trick too. You take the book, wait for our friends and meet me...I guess back here once they're set up at the guild." Annabeth nodded and kissed her boyfriend, then watched as he disappeared in a flash of light.

After splitting off, Percy went off to his "targets". Using his new power, he quickly teleported to Oak Town. He appeared in the middle of a park, the once sunny skies were replaced by gloomy rain clouds as a small storm poured down. Being the son of Poseidon, he couldn't get wet, but he knew who he was looking for. He said out loud, "Teleport Magic. This should be very useful. Sure will save on train fees. Now...where are you at?" The young man searched around the park, his sea green eyes looking for the only mage who could conjure the rain. After a few minutes, he found his target, "There you are."

Standing alone in the middle of the park, was a teenage girl about seventeen years old, pale skin, with long blue hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white _teru teru bōzu_ attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat. Percy knew who this young woman was and thought she'd deserve a chance to be happy.

Stepping close to the woman, he spoke, "Excuse me, miss, you alright?" She turned to see Percy with her midnight blue eyes, her face gave a curious look, asking, "I'm fine, thank you. Do you mind the rain?" Percy shook his head, telling her, "Not really, I can't really get wet so I don't mind. I'm a water mage, in a sense, so the rain doesn't bug me. Actually, I came her because I was looking for you, Juvia Lockser, the Rain Woman."

Juvia of Phantom Lord looked to Percy curiously, asking, "Might I ask why?" Percy gave a playful smile that made her stern face lit up in surprise, as if it was so long since someone was this nice to her. He said, "I just wanted to see if the rumors were true, and I see that they are. A lovely woman who brings gloomy weather wherever she goes," Juvia looked furious, as if bad memories were brought back from her past, but Percy continued, "because she never really knew love. Maybe I can help?" He reached for her hands, holding them gently as Juvia blushed in surprise. "My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and I was wondering, Juvia if you would allow me to brighten your life up."

The storm stopped, all the rain ceased pouring down and the clouds began to depart. Juvia gave a lovely, yet shy smile when she answered, "Seems you have already."

In Hargeon, Annabeth waited at the same port she and Percy first arrived at. She waited a while, seeing if her new weapons and gear arrived in her inventory. In a bright flash, two new figures arrived on the deck. One was a fifteen year girl with short black hair, electric blue eyes, wearing punk attire like a leather jacket, jeans, boots and white shirt. Other was a teenage girl around Annabeth's age, but had darker skin, long, choppy brown hair, pink eyes, wearing jeans, red sneakers, a blue jacket and pink undershirt. Seeing them, Annabeth quickly wrote in the book their names "Thalia Grace" and "Piper McLean" the two moved to Annabeth, Piper asking, as her pink eyes turned green for a split second, "Annabeth? What are you writing in?"

Annabeth lied, "Oh, just some magics I wish to study for later." In truth she wrote quickly in their pages, "Have a secret desire for Percy and Annabeth in or out of this world, will enter a trance when either say, 'lovely storm' obeying them to the letter." Their eyes once again turned green, but Thalia asked, "Well, let's get going. Sooner we get set up, sooner we can meet up with Jackson."

AN: What kind of powers should Thalia and Piper have in Fairy Tail?


End file.
